Adventures in Babysitting: Chicago Med
by SamA3642
Summary: Follow the adventures as the crew at Med babysit Jordan.


Jordan had gotten out of school, she was wearing sunglasses to hide her black eye she was also holding her midsection. Hank had texted her that he would be working late and that Will would keep an eye on her, she knew Will's shift was almost over at the hospital so she headed to Med.

Will Halstead had just finished checking on a patient he went to the lounge for a coffee, he pulled his phone out to see a new message from Hank.

-Will, would you mind keeping an eye on Jo for me? I'll owe you one. Hank.

-Sure. Will.

The doctor saw that his shift was going to end soon so it wouldn't hurt if Jordan spent the rest of the time at the hospital. He left the lounge to find Ms. Goodwin, the older woman was walking around the hospital checking on the doctors and nurses. She had just made her way to the ED when he found her.

"Ms. Goodwin!" Will called out.

"Dr. Halstead, what can I do for you". Sharon replied.

"Hank needs someone to keep an eye on Jo and my shift is almost over so I was wondering if she could stay here. She'll be in the lounge the whole time".

"It won't get in the way of your patients or anything else?"

"No ma'am".

"Alright she can stay".

"Thank you".

Will had went back to his patients. Jordan had arrived to the hospital she stopped holding her midsection and played it out her sunglasses remained on her face the young girl didn't wanna take the chance if someone saw her eye they call her father she walked in and saw Maggie. The young girl got along with everybody at Med and they all treated her like family, the head nurse saw Jordan coming in.

"Hey sweetie, everything ok?" Maggie asked.

"Hi Maggie, everything's fine my dad's working late and he asked Will to keep an eye on me". Jordan replied.

"What's with the shades?"

"Sun was bright".

"But you're inside now".

"Lights are too bright".

Jordan knew she sucked at lying sometimes but it was enough to get by, the young girl then got a snack and a drink then headed to the lounge and started on her homework. Will was just finished with a patient and went back to the computer to check information for another when Maggie approached him.

"Hey Jo's here she's in the lounge but I think something's up with her". Maggie said.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked concerned.

"She's wearing sunglasses inside said the lights were too bright if I didn't know any better I think she's hiding something".

"I'll go check on her".

"In the lounge".

"Thanks Maggie".

"No problem".

He then headed for the lounge he saw the young girl in the window reading one of her books with the sunglasses on after a moment he entered heading over to pour some coffee.

"Hey Jo how was school". Will says to her.

"Same stuff different day, nothing new". Jordan replied, not looking away from her book.

The entire time pain was shooting through her midsection but she tried to hide it, if Will found out he'd call Hank and if he found out he would flip.

"You ok Jo?"

"I'm fine".

"You know it help you a lot better if you took your sunglasses off".

"I'm ok the lights are really bright".

Will wasn't buying any of what Jordan said, she bit her lip hoping he bought any of what she said. He went over to her and she buried her face into her book Jordan tried to hide the pain that was shooting through her midsection. The doctor took the sunglasses off then Jordan put her head down behind her book.

"Jordan let me see".

"I gotta study for a test I really gotta focus".

He then took the book from her closing it but she still kept her head down so he took her chin with two fingers to bring her head up. Her right eye was red and swollen a bit, Will was furious.

"Jordan what happened". His voice got serious.

"Kids are assholes".

"Jo language". Will warned her.

"Well it's true".

"What happened kiddo".

"Marcus was picking on me again today, he's the school bully but he mainly picks on me".

"Why does he pick on you?"

"My dad put his dad in jail so he picks on me for it. Sometimes he'll tell me that one day I'll be behind bars like my dad and Justin. It happened during gym today, I was minding my own business just playing basketball by myself when Marcus and his crew came up to me like always I never back down from a fight no matter how many there are. I elbowed the two who were behind me then Marcus got me by surprise and hit my eye then when I wasn't looking he shoved me into the bleachers and my ribs have been hurting".

"I'm gonna have to call your dad to see if I can examine you".

"No! Will please you can't tell my dad he'll flip out call anybody else. Erin, Jay, Adam, Kevin, Trudy if you have to just not my dad".

"Jordan I need parental consent to do this they aren't your parents".

"Will please you can't tell my dad he flips out over the smallest things if you tell him this he will flip".

"I have to Jordan by law I have to contact a parent or guardian to get permission".

"I get that but anybody but my dad. You know him Will imagine what he'll do if he finds out".

Will thought about and knew exactly what Hank would do if he found he'd reign down hell on the kid, he'd interrogate the boy till he pisses himself. Jordan then used a look that would always work with people. The puppy dog eyes. Everyone she used it with has caved in, nobody not even Hank himself could resist, she stuck some of her lip out pouting. The doctor tried to resist the look by looking away which caused Jordan to enlarge her eyes more till he had finally caved.

"I don't know what you want me to do Jo I have to call your dad for consent".

"Can't you call Erin she's been my guardian before".

"Jo I could get in a lot of trouble if I don't get parental consent".

"Will do you know what my dad would do to Marcus? I don't wanna see my dad flip out and do something he may or may not regret. Please it's just this one time please".

One thing Will knew for sure Jordan had always put up a good fight no matter how it was done. Before he could say something Natalie had walked in and quickly Jordan hid her face again so the woman doesn't see.

"Hey Will. Hey Jo". Natalie greets the two.

"Hi Natalie". Jordan says, holding her head down.

"Everything ok honey?" She looks to the young girl.

"If I show you promise not to call my dad".

"What is it".

Jordan lifted her head up and Natalie saw the red eye she quickly rushed over. "What happened are you alright?"

"A kid at school hit me then shoved me into the bleachers".

"Nat you got a sec". WIll steps in.

"Yeah". She then gets up from her spot.

"We'll be outside Jo". Will informs her.

"Ok".

The two adults walk out the lounge shutting the door.

"Have you called Hank yet?" Natalie asked.

"Jordan practically begged me not to, she doesn't want him to find out". Will replied.

"We can't examine her until we get consent, it's our duty to inform him. Wouldn't you want a doctor or a nurse to call you if you're child was sick or hurt?"

"Nat you don't know what Hank will do if we tell him what this kid did to Jo, he would reign down hell on this kid. He'd interrogate the kid to the point he might piss himself".

"When you're a parent you'll do anything to protect your child no matter what, I would. If someone was picking on Owen I'd step in and help".

"It's more to it than that. This kid, Marcus picks on Jo because Hank put his father in jail. A lot of kids are cruel to her because of his job so she doesn't say anything it's hard being the child of a cop she believes if Hank steps in he's fighting her battles when she wants to fight them herself".

"She's a tough kid to go through that by herself and hide it".

"You think we should still call Hank?"

"Will we have to by law we have to".

"You think we should get Dr. Charles or Sarah to talk to her about it?"

"I think we should".

"I'll call Hank you page for Dr. Charles or Sarah".

"Got it".

Will went off to call Hank while Natalie paged for one of the two psychiatrist.

21st District

Hank was in his office running his hands down his face tiredly, they were still half way through the case and no where being done. The older man was too deep in his thoughts and was broken out of them when he heard his phone rang.

-Voight. Hank answered.

-Hank it's Will. Will replied.

-Everything alright? Is Jo ok?

-She got hurt at school a little and I need your permission to examine her.

-Do what you have to do. I'm on my way.

-See you then.

As quickly as he could Hank hung his phone up shot up out of his seat grabbing his leather jacket and headed out of his office the team looked at him as they he left the squad.

"Where's he going?" Adam asked.

"Don't know". Jay answered.

"I'll find out". Erin then left the squad following after him.

Luckily she had caught up to him in time and grabbed his shoulder. "Hank what's going on? Is everything ok?"

"Will said that Jo was hurt at school and he needed my consent to examine her".

"Hurt how? What happened?"

"He didn't tell me so I'm going down there to find out what's going on".

"I'll come too".

"Let's go".

They hopped in the SUV and headed to Med.

Chicago Med

Will and Natalie watched the young girl in the room just then Dr. Charles and Sarah had arrived.

"Dr. Halstead, Dr. Manning, what can we do for you". Dr. Charles says.

"I'm sure you guys know Jordan, Hank's daughter". Natalie said.

"Real good kid that girl".

"Is she ok?" Sarah asked.

"Jo came in wearing sunglasses and was holding her midsection, this kid at her school gave her a black eye and shoved her into the bleacher and done damage to her ribs. She begged me not to call Hank she didn't want him to find out afraid of what he might do to the kid". Will explained.

"Dr. Reese why don't you go talk to her". Dr. Charles looks to his resident.

"Me? Are you sure?" Sarah seemed surprised.

"I'm sure, she may open up to you more than me".

"I'll try".

Sarah then went to the lounge to try and talk to the young girl, the door to the lounge opened and Jordan peeked up to see Sarah she then hid her face back behind her book.

"Hi Sarah". Jordan greeted the doctor.

"Hi Jo, how are you". Sarah replies with a smile.

"Been better".

"Studying?"

"Yup, gotta a test tomorrow".

"May I ask why you're holding the book close like that?" She asked but already knew the answer.

"If I show you please don't tell my dad".

"Ok".

Slowly Jordan moved the book away from her face and lifted her head up to show her black eye. "This kid at school caught me by surprise then after he punched me he shoved me into the bleachers".

"Why don't you want your dad to know?"

"Sarah my dad flips out over the smallest things if he finds this out who knows what he'll do. Besides if I tell him he'll step in and the kids at school with think I can't fight my own battles and I need his help so if I don't say anything I'm fighting my own battles".

"Jo it's ok to go to someone if people are picking on you, it happened to me when I was about your age. Kids picked on me for everything, my hair, my clothes, but mainly because I didn't have a dad growing up. One day I came home and my mom saw that I was beat up real badly and she went down to my school talked to the Principal after that the kids thought I couldn't fight my own battles. The bullying got a bit worse so I never said anything I wanted to fight my own battles just like you do when it got really bad I told a teacher and it stopped".

"I wanna tell someone but I don't know. Everything's been a little different for me because my dad's a cop it's either people look the other way or they just don't care. Sometimes my dad tends to overreact".

"Parents will tend to do that if their child is hurt, injured or sick".

After a few minutes Hank and Erin arrived going up to the desk, Maggie seen the father and detective. "Hank, Erin, what can I do for you". She says.

"Will called saying Jo was hurt at school". Hank replied.

"One sec".

The head nurse went to get Will while Hank was trying to calm down, his anxiety levels were finally dropping and Erin put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "She'll be ok Hank I'm sure it's nothing serious".

"I just hope she's ok".

"I'll tell the team".

"Alright".

Erin quickly sent a text to Jay as the two waited for Maggie to return. The head nurse went over to Will and Natalie.

"Will, Natalie, Hank's here". Maggie informed them.

"I'll be right over". Will said. He then looked to Natalie and Dr. Charles. "You guys mind staying here for a bit".

"No problem". Natalie replies.

"We'll be right here". Dr. Charles spoke next.

The doctor went over to the worried father and detective. "Hank, Erin". He greeted the two.

"How's Jo?" Hank asked quickly.

"Right now she has a black eye and she's holding her midsection so she could have either bruised ribs or broken ribs we won't know until we examine her. I didn't wanna do it until I got your consent first. She doesn't know you're here Jordan didn't want me to call you said she didn't want you to do something you may or may not regret later". Will explained.

"Where is she?"

"Lounge she's with Sarah".

"I'm gonna go see her".

Hank and Erin then walked to the lounge, as soon as the door opened Jordan looked over to see her father and her sister.

"Hi dad, hi Erin". Jordan said nervously.

"I'll leave you guys alone to talk". Sarah spoke.

Once the resident left, Jordan looked away from the two as they walked over to the young girl.

"Let me see sweetheart". Hank said.

"I don't want to". Jordan replied.

"Why didn't you want Will to call me? This is serious Jo".

"Because you sometimes tend to worry and over react".

"Jo that's part of the job as a parent is to worry and over react, I got worried because I didn't know what happened all he said was you were hurt and I didn't know how bad".

"What happened".

"Marcus happened, he clocked me by surprised then shoved me into the bleachers".

Hank was furious to hear that some punk ass kid put their hands on his little girl, Erin saw the look in his eyes and knew what it meant. The young girl looked away from the two just then Will entered the room.

"Hank we got a treatment room ready". Will said.

Jordan got up holding her midsection hissing in pain she managed to get out of the room going to the treatment room. The entire time Hank was seething with anger, what he wouldn't do to have a minute only with Marcus. Erin saw the look in his eyes and that was a look he only used when someone in his family or someone he cared about got injured or attacked.

"Hank I know that look in your eye, you can't do anything to this kid". Erin advised him.

"Jordan could have bruised ribs if not broken ribs and I can't do nothing about it? I'm going to do something about it". Hank replied angrily.

"I think another reason she didn't wanna tell you is because she thought you were gonna fight this battle for her when she wanted to fight it on her own. You know where she got that from".

"She could have still said something".

"Like Will said she didn't want you to do something you may or may not regret"

"Trust me I wouldn't regret anything".

Jordan was on a hospital bed laying down while Will was getting the X-ray machine ready.

"I'm not mad at you Will, for calling my dad. I knew you were gonna call him I was just afraid of how he react when he found out". Jordan said.

"That's how parents are Jo, they worry and react the way they do when something happens to their child". Will replied.

The X-ray was taken and when Will looked at it, Jordan had 3 bruised ribs.

"What is it Will?" Jordan broke him from his thoughts.

"3 of your ribs are bruised so you're gonna have to take it easy for a few weeks".

"How long is a few?"

"3-6 weeks at most".

"Looks like I'm gonna be at the District for a while".

"It won't be so bad Jo".

Carefully Jordan hugged him. "Thanks Will".

Will smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome Jo".

After a few minutes the Intelligence team had arrived all concerned for the young girl, Jay had found his brother with Jordan coming out of a treatment room heading back to the lounge. They all saw how she was holding her midsection but didn't notice her eye the whole team then ran over.

"Hey Jo you ok kiddo". Antonio said.

"I'm ok just a black eye and bruised ribs". Jordan replied.

"What happened". Adam chimes in.

"Kid at school clocked me and shoved me into the bleachers".

They were all furious to hear that but knew they couldn't do anything to the kid without getting into trouble. Jordan was like their sister/niece and if anyone, criminal or not, adult or child, dared to do anything to her were gonna have to answer to Hank and the rest of the team.


End file.
